chachafandomcom-20200214-history
The Meaning of 8 Stages and 8 Coins
The 8 Stages From anime Ep. 36 to Ep. 47, we can see there were 8 enemies who left a coin when they were defeated. We call the 8 episodes (36, 37, 38, 39, 41, 45, 46, 47) the 8 Stages. And easy enough, we know those coins conjure the 8 main characters like in Ep. 48. Thus, we can assume that every one coin is related to one main character. With this assumption, we begin the explanation below. "Elementals" in 8 stages? As we can see, Ep. 39 is related to water, and Ep. 41 is related to fire (heat/desert/volcano). Are other 6 stages also related to an element each stage? We can explain like below: Ep. 36: A stage related to "light", and the element represents light is "日" (Sun), Ep. 37:A stage related to "Plant", and the element represents Plant is "moku (木, Plant)", or dryad. Ep, 38: Trio was blocked by a mountain, and became wild animals, we can assume this stage related to 土(soil, earth). Ep.39: Obviously, relates to 水 (water). Ep.41: Obviously, relates to 火 (fire). Ep. 42 to 44: (The trio were beaten back) Ep,45: not an ordinary stage, we can see it related to the trio directly. (fake Shiine, fake Magical Princess, etc.). Ep.46: The Enemy names Kekkou (月光, moonlight), and somewhat related to Night (they fight and get the coin in the night), we assume it's the element is 月 (moon). Ep.47: Strong wind '''blocked the way, and the enemy has the heaviest '''metal '''armor, we assume it's the element is 風 (wind), and 風 is 天(sky / Heaven), and related to metal (金) in oriental tradition. The "Special one" in every stage. We can know who is the special one in some stage intuitively, like, Marin is the special one in Ep. 39; Orin is the special one in Ep.46. And the others? We follow these rules to determine who is the special one on a stage: # The special one must make an appearance on the stage, and not in disguises. # The one who "turned defeat into victory" is the special one. Thus we can make this list below. Ep, 47: Related to Riiya's grandpa, therefore Riiya is special pn that stage. Ep, 37: Yakko and her drug is conspicuous (also Ep. 45), so Yakko is the special one. Ep, 38: Shiine turned defeat into victory, so by the rule, Shiine is the special one in Ep38. Ep. 41: Dorothy is conspicuous in Ep41 (compare to other episodes), so Dorothy is the special one. Ep. 36: Thanks to Seravi so the travel begin, so Seravi is special in Ep.36 Ep. 45: not an ordinary stage, we can assume it related to also-not-ordinary Chacha, not Yakko ( though the two has similarity or homo-ousia hintted by the "aka/kurozukin"(hood) ) The Alike-the-enemy character in every stage We can see the enemy like Otohime / big Kappa in Ep. 39, has some "ojousama traits" like Dorothy; and the drug-expert enemy in Ep. 38 had commons with Yakko. We can assume that each "enemy" is one of the evil-mirrored main characters, thus we can have the list: Ep. 45: The ATE character is Chacha, the enemy is a fake Chacha herself (Modoking) Ep. 36: Like Shiine, Miraado is intelligent and strategious. Ep. 37: Sly ( admitted by the enemy, Arima-king himself) like Marin, and Barabaraman also related to Marin. Ep. 41: The strongest enemy, like Riiya is the strongest one in the team. Ep. 47: Enemy had a buried-good-heart, may relate to Orin (the kindest one). Ep, 46: A calm, skillful enemy, may relate to Seravi. Despite Chacha, the '''Special one and the Alike-the-Enemy one must be different, that's why Orin should not be relate to Kekkou, because Orin is already the special one in Ep. 46. A step further Thus we have two chains of characters, according to the order from Ep. 36 to Ep. 47, the "Special one" chain is: セ-や-し-マ-ど-(チ)-お-リ (チ:チャチャ, Chacha;　セ:セラヴィー, Seravi;　リ:リーヤ,Riiya;　し:しいねちゃん, Shiine(chan)　ど:どろしー, Dorothy;　お:お鈴, Orin;　や:やっこ, Yakko;　マ:マリン, Marin) the "Alike-the-Enemy" chain is: し-マ-や-ど-リ-(チ)-セ-お These two chains and the "attribute chain" of 8 stages ( 日-木-土-水-火-x-月-風 ) can give us many interesting results, It can explain the arrangement of characters on the Mahoujin or "Character's traits" more deeply or more "mathematically". Merge the two chains By these chains and "attributes" of stages, we can get: The special one on the stage of 火(Fire, Ep. 41), Dorothy , whose evil-mirrored entity, is the enemy on the stage of 水(Water, Ep,39). '' The special one on the stage of 水, Marin, whose evil-mirrored entity, is the enemy on the stage of 木(Plant/Dryad, Ep,37) The special one on the stage of 木, Yakko, whose evil-mirrored entity, is the enemy on the stage of 土(Earth, Ep,38)'' ... ... 3 etc. ... The special one on the stage of 風(Fire, Ep. 47), Riiya , whose evil-mirrored entity, is the enemy on the stage of 火. We can make a "circle" by the chain above: the chain: goodYAKKO<--> badMARIN--goodMARIN<-->badDOROTHY--goodDOROTHY<-->badRIIYA.....etc... goodSHIINE<->badYAKKO thus, や<-->マ--マ<-->ど--ど<-->リ--リ<-->お--お<-->セ--セ<-->し--し<-->や--や we merge the two nearby/repeated elements into one, then the chain is: や-マ-ど-リ-お-セ-し-や the "circular" version of this chain is: 　　　　　　　　　　　　お ！ ！　 　　　　セ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　リ　　　　　　　　　　　 ！　　　 ！　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 ！　　　 　　し　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　ど ！　　 ！　 ！　　　　　 ！　　 ！　 　　　　　　　　や　　　　　　　　　　マ We call this circle B-Magic circle. The two Magic Circles We find out that, in the A-Magic circle / Mahoujin shown in Ep.48 or Ep.50 ,if we link the 8 characters by the order of B-Magic circle, ''then we have:　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　 Also, we draw the B circle in A. We found out that the pattern of those links are all symmetrical, Whether "A in B" or "B in A", Orin ( who and the enemy of the stage of '''wind', Gallok, is "alike" ) is always the symmetry central axis. And of course, those "circles" have much more properties than this, that's what we'll explain below. "Rainbow" in Mahoujin / A-type Magical Circle Lit1.jpg Lit2.jpg Chanazo462.jpg Despite Chacha / Magical Princess. We found out that there are 7 "rainbow" colors in the 7 characters' "glowing" colors, they are: Red: (pink) Marin Orange: Orin Yellow: (light yellow) Yakko Green: (sea green) Riiya Blue: (light blue) Seravi Indigo: (deep blue) Shiine Violet: Dorothy if we link these 7 colors (or its character) on Mahoujin / A-type-circle by the order of "rainbow"(red-orange-...-violet), we can found out that it's also a symmetrical pattern. We know the "rainbow" order represent the wavelength of light. thus we combine this order with "the-special-one-on-a-stage" attribute, we have: First Chara-Attribute Association out of "Triple Association" With SP chain and ATE chain, we can build two chara<-->stage (attribute of that stage) association list. And by combining and transforming these chains and other relations which Akazukin Chacha had shown by itself (like, the "rainbow" above), it will reveal the "third" chain later. These there chain may have been hinted by the shape of the coin itself.(24 coins, aka 3 times of 8 coins form a circle. see "geometric facts" article.) Now we build the first association by the ATE chain, we have: Seravi: 月 Riiya: 火 Shiine: 日 Dorothy: 水 Orin: 風 Yakko: 土 Marin: 木 Chacha: (not belong to the "rim" of Mahoujin/not an ordinary one). We will explain Chacha's association later. We can test this association in many ways, the two handy examples is: 1. The "be beaten back" point (Ep. 41) and the 火-Riiya position on the Mahoujin / A-circle If we draw the ATE chain on the Mahoujin Ep.48/50 had shown (aka A-type-circle), like the pic above, we can see the symmetry central axis of that pattern is 火 (Riiya's position on Mahoujin). The stage of 火 is Ep. 41, and it's just a "turning point" in the "Chacha's travel" plot. 2. "6 backcolors" on the CD4 cover and "6 teachers" on the backcover. In CD4 backcover (or its booklet's backcover), we can see the upper 8 people's formation is similar to the Mahoujin, if we omit Chacha and link Orin-Dorothy and Yakko-Seravi on the "upper 8 people", we can see it's a counter-wise-spin '''form of Mahoujin. The frontcover of CD4 has '''6 '''background colors, and those colors are same as the '''Glowing colors used in Majoujin, with glowingcolor->chara->chara's-attribute (by the first chara-attribute association), we can translate the "6 colors" as: ''''' with the "first chara-attribute association", thus: We regard this chart as an "U" shape, the make the "U" to straight line we have: 月-土-水-(?)-風-火-木 we call this BG-chain. And the "6 teachers" chain on the backcover of CD4 is う-よ-ゆ---ま-ラ-バ (う:うらら　よ:よしこ　ゆ:お雪/おゆき　ま:まやちょん　ラ:ラスカル　バ:バラバラマン) we call this SS-chain (ss-sensei) Can we say BG-chain is the "attributes of 6 teachers", by the order of SS-chain? We explain below: Urara-月: The position of 月 is the middle axis of Mahoujin, aka a "leader posion". Urara is the leader of UraraGakuen, like Seravi is the leader (despite Chacha) of the 7 chara/rim chara. Yoshiko-土: 幽霊 / Ghost (in anime ver.) do always relate to grave / earth. and oriental / Chinese tradition, 鬼(gui3 / Ghost) is 歸(gui1 / going back to...), they believe the soul will go back to a '''mountain when people dead, mountain also relates to earth/soil. Oyuki-水: Obvious enough, snow(雪) is water (水). Mayachon-風: Maybe hinted by Mayachon's swift/quickness. I-Ching(易) says "天行健" (Heaven's movement is ever vigorous). Rascal-火: Rascal is enthusiastic like fire. Barabaraman-木: Obvious enough, roses are plant (木). We can say this is also an evidence of the correctness of the "first chara-attribute" association. .... waiting for editing... The Chaldean order 日曜日-月曜日-火曜日-水曜日-木曜日-金曜日-土曜日 .... waiting for editing... Positive, Neutral, Negative In the "Rainbow" table, Ep.x attribute column, we can see the upper three elements 火, 土, 日 (Fire, Earth, Sun) have same "hot" or "dry" properties, aka 陽(Yang/Positive) in Yin-Yang system. The lower three elements 水, 月, 木 have same "cold" or "wet" properties, aka 陰(Yin/Negative) in Yin-Yang system. The element 風 in the middle, we set it to neutral (和). Then we know, the combination of ATE and SP chain also reveal the order of Positive-Negative (陰陽). With this system, we can explain a lot of things in Akazukin Chacha, like, in Ep.49, the three minor enemies, and the "minor enemy" and the three groups of MC's pairing. .... waiting for editing...Category:Extras